


Jealousy

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged Up, Alpha Jet, Alpha Katara, Alpha Sokka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Aang, Cure, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Modern world, Multi, No Bending, Omega Zuko, Protective Gaang, hurt zuko, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko is the epitome of obliviousness. When alphas start flirting with him, hisboyfriends, Jet and Sokka start to get jealous. They knew Zuko was attractive, of course,  but they weren’t ready for the amount of attention he got. The claim marks on his neck should have deterred most alphas from giving Zuko a second look but it made him seem all the more challenging to win over. Unfortunately, some take challenges much too far.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Platonic), Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Platonic), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph/Zuko (Platonic)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 542
Collections: A:tla





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven96/gifts).



> Part 2 folks! More coming soon.
> 
> raven96 wanted jealous Sokka and Jet. I also made it abusives because I’m an extra bitch.

“Sokka, I’m fine. I can go out for one night.” Zuko said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“But what if you get hurt?” Sokka whined.

“I’m going shopping with Katara. Something tells me I’ll be fine.” Zuko drawled.

“Sokka, shut up and let him go. He’ll be fine.” Jet said coming down the stairs after showering. Nothing but a towel hung low on his hips. Zuko flushed and looked away while Sokka snorted and said; “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“Or felt,” Jet purred, pulling Zuko closer by his waist, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the pale column of his throat.

“Sh-shut up,” Zuko said, turning four different shades of red.

Sokka chuckles. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

“Ugh, you two are insufferable! Katara’s waiting for me outside,” Zuko huffed.

Sokka hums and presses a chaste kiss to his lips and goes to turn on the TV. Jet grabs a shirt and pants off the couch and throws them on. He watches from the window as Katara tackles Zuko with a hug and gently looks over him when she pulls back. He laughed openly when he saw her poke his ribs and saw her lips form the words “not enough food” and “chicken armed weakling.” 

He must have laughed loudly because Katara looks to the window and flips him off with both hands when he grins at her. She grabs the omega and drags him into the car. 

Jet hums and joins Sokka on the couch.

At the store, Zuko and Katara met Aang and Toph. Aang had long been married to a female beta and Toph wasn’t looking for a mate yet. She has her eyes on a pretty omega but was taking it slow on courting her. Katara had been married last month and had just come back from her honeymoon. 

Toph whistled when she smelt Zuko. “Damn. They really like marking you up, huh,”she says. The clear claim marks from Sokka and Jet on the pretty omega was really giving her blackmail material for years.

“Possessive bastards. I swear if they start treating you wrong tell me. I’ll show them who’s really in charge!” Katara growled.

“Relax, they seem happy enough,” Aang says with a chuckle.

“Looks can be deceiving,” Toph said. “Especially when you can’t see.”

“Ha ha, very funny. Let’s just go,” Zuko groaned.

The 4 of them wove through stores, trying on clothing and playing with games. Toph and Katara left for 2 minutes to change into dresses and came back to witness Aang attempting to put on makeup. Zuko just kept handing him materials, lying about where they go. Aang has lipstick for eyeshadow and contour for foundation. 

“Something tells me that being blind is a great gift right about now,” Toph said carefully.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Katara muttered, dragging Aang to the bathroom and giving him a wipe to clear his face. 

“Who knew you had it in you, Sparky?” Toph said.

“I burnt the food one time,” Zuko whined, “Once!”

“It was just water! There was no food! You burnt water! And the stupid sparks almost lit the house aflame!” Katara cried.

“Fine. At least I’m not named Twinkle Toes,” Zuko sighed.

“Hey!” Aang cried out from the bathroom. “The only reason I’m called Twinkle Toes is because Toph has never heard me walk into a room. Burning water is way worse! Also, Katara’s named Sugar Queen! What’s that all about!?”

“You ask for sugar to make princess cupcakes for your cousin once and you're labeled for life,” Katara muttered.

“Princess cupcakes, though? Really?” Zuko questioned.

“She was 5!” Katara cried.

“Not all 5-year-olds like princesses!” Aang shot back.

“Shut up! You’re all arguing like 5-year-olds. Let’s go. We got one last store.” Toph said.

“You’re the one with the nicknames,” Katara sniped back at her. 

The 4 continued arguing to the last store. 

“I don’t wanna go shopping in a dress store,” Zuko and Aang whined.

“We might find one for your wedding, Zuko,” Toph said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Zuko hit her in the back of her head getting a cry of “Hey!” in return.

“You don’t hit blind people, dumbass,” Toph muttered.

“Blind people aren’t supposed to be wrestlers but here we are, breaking records,” Aang said.

“Shut it, Twinkle Toes.”

As the group split off, a voice startled Zuko from where he was standing. 

“Hey. Are you here with anyone?” an alpha asked. Everything about him screamed power and danger. Zuko fought his instincts to run.

“Yeah. My friends are over there,” he says, pointing to where Aang was mocking a mannequin. Katara looked over and saw the alpha and narrowed her eyes but didn’t walk over just yet.

“So, what do you say you tell them that you wanted to hang out later and we can have some fun.” the alpha said, smiling with far too many teeth.

Zuko swallowed. “Umm, I’m good. I’m mated.”

The alpha scoffed. “They can’t be better than me. C'mon, don’t be afraid. Besides, I doubt your alphas will be surprised. Omegas are whores. They spread their legs for anyone.”

Zuko fumed. “No, we don’t. Now leave me alone,” he said, trying to leave.

A hand with an iron grip grabs Zuko’s arm and he bites back a cry of pain. “It wasn’t a question.” the alpha snarled. 

Before he could do anything else, the hand was ripped off of Zuko’s arm and Katara stood at full height snarling at the alpha. Aang gently grabs Zuko and hugs him tight whispering quiet reassurances.

“Fuck off, dickhead. We don’t need shit like you here,” Toph growled.

“What are you gonna do about it, short stack,” the alpha smirked at the shorter alpha.

“Well, we could kill you slowly and hide your body but, you know, I guess that's illegal,” drawled a voice from the back. 

The alpha turned to see Sokka and Jet walking in, their faces absolute stone and eyes glaring daggers into the alphas head. 

“Fuck off, bastard. That’s the blind bandit right there. She once pummeled a man twice your size with her hands tied.” Sokka said, pulling Zuko close to him.

The alpha turned pale and looked over to see Toph crack her knuckles. 

“Security, what’s happening,” an officer yelled after noticing a crowd gathering.

“These people were attacking me, officer! I didn’t do anything!” the alpha said.

“That a lie,” yelled a man. “This man was assaulting that omega. His friends came to help him and his alphas told him to leave. He called the omega a whore and told him he was going to take him whether he said yes or no.”

A bunch of others came and told their pieces of the story.

The security officer quickly grabbed the alpha and muttered, “People like you make alphas ashamed of their title, you know.”

The Gaang watched as the alpha was taken away, swearing.

“Well, that was fun,” Aang grumbled. 

“We need to get you some pepper spray,” Jet agreed. 

“You’re bruising!” Katara said, quickly assessing the hints of black and blue onZuko’s arm.

“I’m fine. Thank you. Also, how did you guys get here?” Zuko asked, looking up from where he was leaning on Sokka’s shoulder.

Sokka grinned. “Aang called. Said we should go out for dinner and a movie as a group again. We just happened to come in time to save that sorry excuse of an alpha from Katara and Toph.”

Jet laughed. “I’m pretty sure if Zuko was injured worse, even Aang would use his years and years of practice of the arts and go fucking Bruce Lee on his sorry ass.”

Aang sputtered and caused the rest to laugh. 

“How about that movie now?” Katara suggested, linking her arm with Zuko.

“Let’s,” Zuko said, feeling content watching his friends chatter around him.

If in the movie theater a popcorn war was started and at the restaurant Toph burped so loud the chairs shook, no one decided to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos and appreciated!


End file.
